Fate Has Brought Us Here
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Buffy and Angel and Valentine's Day


TITLE: Fate Has Brought Us Here  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Buffy and Angel and Valentine's Day  
SPOILER: Slight S4. NO RILEY!!!!!!!  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Characters unjustly belong to Joss. He's *so* cruel to them. The song is Macy Gray (Grey?!)'s. I love that name.  
DEDICATION: To the Challenges list, 'cause that's where I got the idea. =)   
  
  
"Buffy, what are we doing here?" Angel asked when she pulled him into the club. As it was, he hadn't really wanted to go out. He was only in Sunnydale until the following night, when he'd go back to LA so he could start work on a new job Wednesday morning. Buffy was grateful to have him around for Valentine's Day, but there was something she just had to show him.   
  
"We're hanging," she replied nonchalantly, not wanting him to figure her plan out.   
  
"Yeah, but couldn't we just go to the Bronze?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?" he shivered. "This is a Kareoke club."   
  
"Really?" she said. "I never would've guessed that from the microphones outside and the horrible Celine Dion filling my ears."   
  
"This is just so--"   
  
"Hey, Buffy." Dean said when they sat down at the bar.   
  
"How's it goin'?" she asked him.   
  
Angel stared at her. "You've been here before?"   
  
"Many times."   
  
"Why?" he asked her. "And why do they know you by name?"   
  
She laughed. "They don't, Dean does. He used to work with my mom. That's how I found this place."   
  
Angel nodded and ordered them drinks. Buffy took only one sip of hers before skipping away.   
  
"Where are you going?" Angel asked.   
  
Buffy smiled. "You'll see."   
  
She got up on stage and smile at all the applause. Angel took his drink and moved to a table much closer so he could watch her.   
  
"Hey everyone. I'm back." She picked up the microphone and the song started.   
  
  
//Games, changes and fears  
  
When will they go from here  
  
When will they stop  
  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
  
And we should be together  
  
But we're not   
  
  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin   
  
  
I try to say goodbye and I choke   
  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
  
My world crumbles  
  
When you are not near   
  
  
I may appear to be free  
  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
  
I may seem all right  
  
And smile when you leave  
  
But my smiles are just a front   
  
  
I play it off but I'm dreamin of you  
  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin   
  
  
I try to say goodbye and I choke   
  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
  
My world crumbles  
  
When you are not near   
  
  
Here is my confession  
  
May I be your possession?  
  
Boy I need your touch  
  
Your love, kisses and such  
  
With all my might I try  
  
But this I can't deny   
  
  
I try to say goodbye and I choke   
  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
  
My world crumbles  
  
When you are not here\\   
  
  
She sort of took a bow then left the stage. Angel was speechless when she got to the table, his face a perfect O. She downed half of his drink and then smiled at him.   
  
"Get the picture?" she asked.   
  
He looked at her and wasn't sure what to do. In the multicolored light of the club, her red dress seemed to be glittering and her eyes were staring at him with anticipation.   
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Buffy." he leaned forward and kissed her. The entire club exploded in applause and someone hit a button that blasted 'I Do' by 98 Degrees into the club. Buffy rested her head on Angel's shoulder after the kiss, holding him tight. He pulled away and got down on one knee, taking a small box out of his pocket.   
  
"I didn't intend to....I was going to leave this under your bed when I left, but..." he took out the gorgeous diamond cut Claddagh and slipped it on her finger on top of the one he'd given her for her 18th birthday. "I love you Buffy. Will you marry me?"   
  
She beamed and nodded, too shocked to speak. He kissed her again and the people applauded even louder.   
  
Cordelia stood in the doorway of the club and smiled at the scene, having finally done something right. If she hadn't pushed Buffy into singing at the club two months ago, this might never have happened.


End file.
